Phoenix Comet (UU)
Overview Using a cape to conceal herself, Celestite goes into the Earth market for parts. Story Celestite continues on her way to a town, having searched for days for any person who may have known about life in this part of the world. She was constantly pointed south east as told by the sun position many times. Constantly stopping by the stream to look for anything she could use, Celestite travelled onwards until she came across a small village at midday. Celestite: Perfect... I can find someone here to assist me in returning out to space. There were people everywhere, trading one good for another, trading that for more, so on until the person profitted from their sales. Out of all these men was one many in particular who held stones, raised them high into the air as if proud, calling out that these were once warriors for the world they lived on. Celestite: Excuse me, sir? May I see that Gem for a moment. Man: Alrighty miss but be careful, this one's terribly cracked. She stared at the shiny surface long and hard before she was handed it. Without realizing it, both her Gem and the one she held began glowing brightly. The Gem floated upwards into the sky a bit before the form of a small and chubby Gem came into being. Humans gathered all around to see the sight. Man: Amazing... How did you do that? Celestite: It is my... ability... Man: Madam, you just proved me right! Thank you so much! Oh but... some of them were already made for wearing and others started forming other things... Celestite: I think it will work on all of them still. The little Gem stood up beside the speaking duo. She had creamsicle skin, short and puffy red-orange hair, a bright yellow day dress that terribly conflicted with her overall scheme. This Gem rubbed her head, small but hard mosquito wings on her back fluttering stiffly. ???: Ugh... My head hurts... Man: Hello there! Are you a warrior from the battles hundreds of years ago? ???+Celestite: Hundreds of years ago? Celestite: What are these battles you are even talking about? ???: I was cracked yesterday, I couldn't have been in my gem for hundreds of years! Man: Oh, the Legendary Crystal Gems defeated the Homeworld Gems, as they were called. That was, at the most, a five hundred years ago. ???: Wait, you, Gem... You don't know about the battles we've been suffering from? Celestite: As far as I knew, Gems had just came to Earth. ???: Yeah, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many-- Celestite covers the orange Gem's mouth with her hand. Celestite: I get it. The man with the basket of Gems hands all he is willing to give to Celestite in a bag. She takes them but is confused by the man's actions. Celestite: I do not understand. Man: I like these Gems and all, they're beautiful, but a human doesn't have anything to do with these. An actual Gem Warrior has more use with them than I do. Celestite and the small Gem go along their way, this time heading south west. Suddenly, Celestite stops and looks at the Gem following her the whole time. Celesite: Who are you and why are you following me, again? ???: I'm Amber, I was nearly shattered during the war but since you're a Gem and you have Gems, I might as well stick with my own, right? Celestite: Right... Amber: Besides, I've got nothing else to do on this planet, why not go somewhere else? I can help, I used to build ships for Homeworld. Celestite: That's perfect but we don't have the materials needed. Amber: There's an Ammolite Gem on a necklace in there, she should be able to help you. Celesite: How did you-- Amber: By the way, try to only touch one of the Gems because they're all bound together. Celestite nods as she fishes out what she believes to be a necklace. Carefully wrapping her hand around the roundest and uncracked Ammolite, she thinks about what this one would look like. Soon enough, an even shorter but skinnier Gem emerges. Her short, black hair with rainbow sheens, styled similar to Amber's, flows in the wind. This one wears a black crop-top with long sleeves, her stomach embedded with an ammolite gem, connecting to two other ammolite gems hanging off her waist by the necklace's chain. Her long black skirt is caught in the greenery immediately. Ammolite: ... Celestite: Uh... Ammolite: Who the heck are you? Amber: I-- Ammolite: WHO ARE YOU, WHAT THE HECK?! WHERE AM I?! Credits Characters *Celestite *Man *Amber *Ammolite Locations *Windy Village Objects *Bag **Apophyllite Gem **Fluorite Gem **Indicolite Gem Trivia *This is the first episode to show Celestite's powers. *Amber which appears here is the same which was left by Morganite in This Cold Empty Space